A Soldiers Love
by Rurouni Angel
Summary: *Yuri* Nothing great just a soldier dwelling of her feelings for someone


A Soldiers Love   
By: Rurouni Angel   
Series: Gundam Wing   
Warning: Yuri   
Started on: 1/19/01   
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+   
  
You only see what your eyes want to see.   
How can life be what you want it to be?   
You're frozen when your heart's not open.   
You're so consumed with how much you get.   
You waste your time with hate and regret.   
You're frozen when your heart's not open.   
  
I sit and watch you from afar, never leading on that I would rather be close to you. Never letting   
you know the 'real' me. Not wanting to show the passion I have for you, or the desire to make   
you mine. So I won't let you know of my attentions, I will gladly keep this mask of mine. But if   
perhaps should you find me looking at you one day and ask…   
  
If I could melt your heart   
We'd never be apart   
Give yourself to me   
You are the key.   
  
I would simply lie, and say it is nothing to worry about. For I never want a princess to worry   
over someone like me, a mere soldier! I am a soldier that protects you and would gladly die for   
you. I pity those who might try a hand against you. For you are my princess, my world! And   
nothing shall destroy that in which I hold dear. Yet truth is known I am not the one you love,   
and cherish. Your dreams are haunted not by me, but by a mere boy. One that has tried   
countless times to end your life. Yet this matters not to you, for he is the one you have given   
your heart to.   
  
Now there's no point in placing the Blame.   
And you should know I'd suffer The same   
If I lose you, my heart would brake.   
Love is a bird, she needs to fly   
Let all the hurt inside of you die.   
You're frozen when your heart's not open.   
  
Time and time again he leaves you in tears, adding a soft vow of your death when he returns. He   
never seen the tears that I have seen, nor has he been there to wipe them away. No I can   
honestly sat I believe he doesn't love you. Or it would be him here with you in his arms crying   
your tears on. But I am happy that he isn't, this is the only time I get to hold you. Without regret,   
without no question, nor raising your guard. At times like these I know why I love you so, only if   
I could show you. To taste your lips, to know your body, to make you cry out in pleasure.   
Those are the things I want. But most of all I want your love.   
  
If I could melt your heart   
We'd never be apart   
Give yourself to me   
You are the key   
  
Only if you knew my inner thoughts, you would surely turn away from me? Or would calmly   
stay at a distances? Never allowing myself to hold you, touch you in the small way, I do so   
now? Would you run to him and beg him to take you in, away from me? Would you hide from   
me, knowing what you meant to me? I am unsure on how you would react? May the gods I   
never find out.   
  
You only see what your eyes'   
Want you to.   
How can life be what you want it to be?   
You're frozen when your heart's not open.   
  
So I will continue to love you from afar, with emotionless eyes, and cold heart. Never leading   
on that here is more within me than our friendship. Always acting like the soldier that's   
protecting her princess. Never acting any different. Always freeze my true feelings for you.   
Wishing for the impossible, yet never questioning what we have. You simply trust to protect you   
and with my heart, body, and soul I shall do so…You count on me protect you and keep you   
safe. That what I accept from you, for you could never guess my real feelings. My frozen love   
for you.   
  
If I could melt your heart   
We'd never be apart   
Give yourself to me   
You are the key.   
  
If only you could melt my frozen heart, I wouldn't be so cold within. If you could set my frozen   
heart on fire then I would be nothing by your slave. Me your mere slave, an ice queen, could   
never hope for such a prize. A chance to become something more to you than a soldier, a   
protecter. I know you are not mine to hold, to kiss, to make love to, to gain your love is   
something I know will always be out of my reach. But I know all of this is nothing more than a   
fantasy of mine. A fantasy I can relive every time I close my eyes. For I know a princess like   
you could never accept a soldiers love, so much like mine. So until a time that you might be able   
to accept my love, my dear, sweet princess, I will keep my love frozen for you.   
  
In the shadows my heart I will keep my love frozen for you to melt when you ready…   
  
~Onward~   
  



End file.
